


I'm Not Broken

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-10
Updated: 2004-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to the opening sentence challenge posted by SGCGategirl on January 9, 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Broken

_Don't try and fix me, I'm not broken… _

It was the sentence he wanted to scream. To get them to understand.

He wasn't broken, he was dying. Death was a part of life. Something that everyone was a step closer to every day.

He had gotten used to that over the years.

Gotten used to the loss.

Gotten used to the pain, the sorrow, the total and utter numbness…

But somewhere he'd lost that numbness. Somewhere along the lines the color had returned to his otherwise black and white existence.

And because of that, all he could do was nod.


End file.
